phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SuperFlash101
Newsletter article If you have anything for the newsletter, please submit it by Saturday morning. — RRabbit42 (talk) 03:32, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ... Since when is this any of your business, punk? And by the way, my name's Sam. NNewt84 09:21, January 16, 2010 (UTC) "CRAZY" Idea! Hey! What if... you picked an article from the P&F Fanon Wiki to be put in the Newsletter each time it goes out! I think that would be neat and original! Cool ain't it? Tell me what you think on my talk page. 19:57, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, buddy! Thanks dude! You're so awesome! 21:28, January 16, 2010 (UTC) a question... I noticed in the history of "Oh, There You Are, Perry" that at one point this line of background info was deleted and marked fan cruft: If you look very closely at the hugging scene, Isabella is actually hugging Phineas instead of Perry. Also, Baljeet seems to be hugging Ferb. I don't get what makes that fan cruft. It's not biased or opinionated, so, why is it fan cruft? [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 16:01, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :It's probably because it is not true. This looks this way because they are all racing in to hug Perry, and they end up with a giant group hug with Perry in the middle. 19:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) So... Did RR like my idea Flash, you said you would tell him about it. i'm just curious. Ok. Llamas are amazing. 19:51, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 Subscribe What happens when you subscribe to the Tri-State Gazette? I want to, but I'm not sure what it means. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 20:31, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Subscribe How do you archive your talk page? I should, now! LOL! :) ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 01:47, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Hey, Flash! Can I please contribute to the Tri-State Gazette? I'll make a great contributor! NNewt84 09:27, January 26, 2010 (UTC) [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 00:44, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I made this. now, if you type on a page, this pops up. Template:War Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 Request This may seem kinda mean. But could you make me a photo of Phineas crying for my icon? if it seems rude, I'm sorry. Casimus Prime 23:09, February 4, 2010 (UTC) i see that you saw my project... will you join? i can't run a project by myself with no other users helping, ya know? [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 01:25, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re: it wouldn't just necessarily permanently focus only on Isabella. my theory was that once Isabella was FA, i'd turn the focus over to first Isabella and Phineas's Relationship, then some other articles that are heavily about Isabella. i just wanted it to be focused 100% on the matter of making Isabella an FA. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 03:36, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Great 2 C U Again! Welcome back. We really missed you. I really like the fanon wiki, but is really messy for the most part. Do u think u could do something? 00:11, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey! 14:05, February 10, 2010 (UTC) A little confused... I'm confused by what you wrote in the FA article nomination for Fireside Girls. Could you make it more clear. If you do do that thing where you pick fanon articles for the newsletter, could you pick one of mine? Thanks! 00:13, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Song stuck I see you are having trouble picking your favorite song. What songs are you stuck over? Bigtime43 Reporting vandalism using profane language Hi Flash: I am just reporting vandalism on a song page using profane language, including references to certain body parts by an anonymous user. The page for "Evil Love" has since been corrected by member bobtherandomguy, but what this anonymous user did is a clear violation of the rules of our Wiki, and am therefore reporting this anonymous user to you. Here is a link to that page's history as evidence: http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/index.php?title=Evil_Love&diff=92108&oldid=92105 Please look it over and take whatever actions are needed against the said user. Thank you. BigNeerav 21:54, February 14, 2010 (UTC) favor? i'm gonna ask you and a few others. can you try to type anything you can think of that means Phinabella and tell me if any of them don't automatically redirect to Isabella and Phineas's Relationship? [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 20:13, February 15, 2010 (UTC)